mysingingmonstersfandomcom-20200222-history
Wynq/DoF
Baby Bio: Adult Bio: '' Description The Wynq is a new monster released in the 1.5.0 update with the Thumpies. The Wynq is a monster with a cyan eggplant-shaped head with blue legs with two toes. On the side of its head are two pointed ears that point to each side. It has a pale tuft of fur its head in the shape of the comb of a chicken. It has a large eye in the middle of its face. As an adult, the Wynq is large, bell-shaped, and covered in whitish fur. The adult Wynq also has a large mustache. Its ears are also smaller than the ears of the younger form. Song The Wynq sings " rumpdidi dum didi dumdum, bumbumdidi dum didi dum dididididi doodoo." It sings in a similar tune to Maw. In the official Continent song on youtube, It sings "thrumpidy rumpdidi dumdum, bumbumdidi dum didi dum didididi doodoo." On Cave Island, it sings "Bududun, budun, budun, badududum. budun...". Breeding The Wynq can be bred with a combination of elements Fire, Water and Cold. When bred successfully, the Breeding Structure timer should display a waiting time of 12 hours. The possible combinations are: *Boskus + Toe Jammer *Phangler + Mammott *Maw + Kayna Teleportation Wynq can be teleported to Cave Island when fed to level 20 for a reward of 6 and costs 10000 . Teleport time for Wynq is 20 hours. Name Origin Wynq is a play on the word "wink". Notes *The ten given names given to the Wynq from the community contest are Clopsie, Shrimpi, Eayan, Skeye, Plankie, Thynq, Jumby, Ojo, Lunk, and Toothiefruttie. The results are here. **Three of this wiki's users have participated in three of the ten successful names. Skeye was nominated by wiki administrator Qwertyxp2000 the second, Toothiefruttie was nominated by user Punctdan, and Eayan was nominated by discussion moderator Abedshark10. **Toothiefruttie is a reference to Tutti Frutti, which indicates that a dessert was made by mixing many fruits. Most child's toothpastes are also Tutti Frutti flavored. **Plankie may be a reference to the character "Plankton" from Spongebob Squarepants. **Eayan means "eye" in Arabic. **Ojo means "eye" in Spanish. *The fact that the adult Wynq's eye is larger than its brain might be a reference to the fact that ostriches have eyes larger than their brains. Another possible ostrich reference is its two toes. *Wynq is the third monster to have a change in size when teleported (from 2x2 to 3x3). The second Monster to do so is Flum Ox. *In the files Wynq has a missing Cave Island track as heard in the soundtrack version of Cave Island. *In the code, Wynq is called "Rumpdidi". This might be a reference to what its baby form sings (Rump didi rump didi rump). *On the Continent, Wynq plays at the same time as Maw, and has a very similar sound. *The Wynq resembles Mike Wazowski, the protagonist in the Pixar movie "Monsters Inc." and its prequel "Monsters University". Category:Water Category:Cold Category:Fire Category:Monsters (Dawn of Fire) Category:Triple Element Monsters (Dawn of Fire) Category:Cave Island Category:Monsters